What?: Preview
by Arceusgod
Summary: What happens when three fangirls receive unexpected "visitors" during a slumber party? Chaos, that's what. Written on a whim at two in the morning on Notepad, forgive me. More info inside.


"Hiss," said the cat.  
But it wasn't really a cat. More like a large blob of fat covered in dark gray fur sitting near the back door.  
And it wasn't really a hiss. It was more like a fiery death rattle reminiscent of a dying... thing.  
Regardless of whether it was a cat or a blob or a hiss or a death rattle, it woke up Raquel.  
And Raquel Lasky, mind you, doesn't like being woken up.  
"Alainaaaaa," she said, rolling onto her side to look at the messy mop of brown-blonde to her right.  
No response. She looked like an old mop, and was about as useful as one too.  
She did another roll on her dolphin-printed sheets and looked to her left at the jet black mess on the floor that prefers to be called Marilyn, thank you very much.  
"Marilyyyyyyyn," she whined at her. "Go shut Middy up. He's hallucinating again."  
No answer, yet again.  
"Maaarillllyyyyn," the dirty blond girl cried again, dragging out every letter possible.  
"I'm asleep. That's what normal people do when it's 2 in the morning," keened Marilyn.  
Raquel pushed Marilyn.  
Apart from a distressed "nyeh" from the goth, nothing happened.  
"Aughhh," said Raquel, "Why are you all so lazy?" she hypocritcally whined as she finally gave up on her friend. She grudgingly rose to her unsteady feet and stumbled down the stairs.  
"Why does Middy decide to hallucinate again on my birthday sleepover?" Raquel angrily whispered in part to no one as she tripped on something hard at just the right angle so that it jabbed itself into her sensitive foot.  
She finally reached the bottom of the seemingly never-ending stairs and was about to yell over the distressed hisses of a fat cat-blob for it to just /shut up/, but she didn't have to.  
Because someone answered for her.  
"Shuuut, UP!" a furious, deep voice yelled, accompanied by a thump sounding from in front of the fish tank, along with a hiss and a flying ball of fat and fur running in the opposite direction that would have been funny if not for the fact that there was a crazed cat-kicking axe murderer a few feet away.  
Raquel gasped and held her hand over her mouth to stifle any other sounds. After a beat of silence, she stumbled back up the stairs, almost tripping over her tangled Raqunzel hair and flew into the room with all the grace of a drunken horse. The others were all ready up, presumably because they heard the yell, saving her the time of having to wake up all the guests at her sleepover.  
"What's going on?" whispered a quiet voice near the back of the room.  
Silence.  
In a sudden stroke of not-laziness, Alaina leaped over everyone and darted into the closet. Everyone followed suit, Marilyn being last. She shut the door behind her, everyone crammed into the closet grimacing as she shut it, definitely not quietly.  
Silence.  
"Whoever has their butt in my face, get off," an irritated voice whispered. Despite the circumstances, everyone smashed into the closet giggled with various volumes of laughter. They all shut up as they came in conclusion with the fact that A. There was an axe murder in the house,  
B. They were missing someone. That missing someone would be Malka, who was asleep in the bathtub one door down to help alleviate her cat allergies.  
There was a few seconds of silence as this terrifying realization was realized.  
Then, to the shock of everyone, Raquel suddenly got up and quietly stated dramatically, "I must save Malka!" Everyone gasped at this, not only because their friend was about to give up her life for her cousin, but because Raquel was known to be insanely lazy, so lazy that she had someone walk all the way to the backyard to see if the trampoline was wet.  
Just as Raquel was about to open the door to save her friend, she was shut up by a voice downstairs.  
"Look, I have no idea where we are, but look for any others so we can question them. Simple enough for you?" said a surprisingly irritated female voice.  
"Yeah, yeah," was the reply. "Stop nagging me and let me look." It was the same deep voice that yelled at the cat.  
After a moment of silence, heavy, careless footsteps made their way up the stairs.  
Silence.  
"Nevermind, Malka can handle herself," whispered Raquel. She sat back down with everyone else.  
"Nobody here screams. Got it?" said Alaina. Everyone nodded. "No noise."  
"This is super creepy. Is anyone even here?" the mysterious man questioned.  
Nobody except the silence replied.  
There was a rustling noise as the legendary Pile of Plush was probably moved around, a stifled swear as the man bumped in to something, and a sigh as he realized the search was fruitless.  
But he was wrong, because the search wasn't fruitless.  
To everyone in the closet's sheer horror, someone's phone went off in the dark.  
"All I ever wanted, was to see you smiling," said the computerized voice of Basshunter. The drop happened immediately afterward, so techno reached through the speakers of the phone at volumes that should not be accomplished so easily.  
"What the hell?" questioned the robber, and to everyone's terror, ran into the room. Thankfully by that time the ringtone had faded, but the damage was already done.  
The psycho person was already in their room, coming closer by the second to the closet by the sound of his footfalls.  
Everyone's hearts stopped.  
The closet slowly opened. Raquel, who had been leaning on the door, fell over right onto his shoes.  
Silence. Everyone took in the image of the face in front of them, some recoiling in horror as they recognized the man.  
With an unruly shock of white hair sticking out the the side, unforgettable soul-piercing red eyes, and a shark's sharp-toothed grin, most realized just who this guy was. The reality of this crashed down on them.  
Soul Eater.  
In the room.  
Being cool.  
"Uh, hey," he supplied awkwardly.  
Raquel slowly shut the door. As if on cue, everyone in the closet screamed, but not in terror.

Hello!  
I apologize for the terribly written monstrosity up there, it was scribbled down at one in the morning.  
Moving on, here's the thing: I want to write a collab with my friends, and a preview seemed like the ideal thing to get them on board. It will be set up with a web of emails and a lot of other technical stuff I've yet to figure out.  
By the way, chapter one of the actual fic will definitely be up by (at the very latest) the beginning of September. The MORE REVIEWS I GET, the MORE OF A CHANCE this fic will fly! So feed me reviews! 3 Ciao!  
(If you didn't like this story because you wanted a normal Hetalia fic, SORRY! The complete version will have Hetalia, but for now I wanted my Soul Eater fan friends in on the collab party. But I wanted this to get as much love and hype as possible, and the Hetalia fandom is more popular and gives a lot more love than Soul Eater fandom! Sorry Soul Eater fans! /^3^"||)


End file.
